


She Wanted Her Coffee and She Wanted It Now

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Livelovelikeme gave me a Swan Queen prompt where Emma is coffee deprived. I hope you all enjoy this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wanted Her Coffee and She Wanted It Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveLoveLikeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLoveLikeMe/gifts).



Emma didn’t even bother shutting the door to the mansion when she stomped in. Her boots were covered in snow, and they where leaving a slushy trail through the hallway and into the kitchen. She would pay for her laziness later; however, in that moment she didn’t care. She wanted one thing and one thing only, and that was coffee.

Emma stumbled into the kitchen table chair, slamming her folded arms and head onto the tabletop.

“Regina coffee now!” Emma barked to the brunette who was busy preparing Henry’s lunch.

“I said coffee Regina now!” She barked again, this time louder.

“MISS SWAN? Last time I checked this was not Granny’s and I was not Ruby! Have you lost what little manners you have left?” Regina turned to face Emma. The anger was burning in her eyes.

Normally this was the point where Emma would start to back pedal in order to keep Regina from losing it altogether, but this morning she didn’t care. She wanted her coffee and she wanted it now.

Emma sat up and stared Regina down. “Look Regina I’ve had a shitty morning. I got woken up at 6am because of a stupid trespassing call. Which mind you was for Sidney. Anyway, I left without making coffee, because I didn’t think I’d have time. Now it’s 9am and I’m regretting that choice. So either make me coffee now, or I will leave and go to Granny’s! At least Ruby is easy on the eyes.” She clamored, mumbling that last part.

“Excuse me Miss Swan? I’m sorry that you have poor time management skills and aren’t capable of allowing yourself enough time to get ready for work. Second, if you think that you can continue to date me, while saying things like that about Ruby, you have another thing coming. Do I make myself clear? Or shall we see what happens in bed tonight? Or not happen should I say?” Regina’s eyes narrowed and she had that smirk on her face that Emma knew meant business.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Fine Regina I’m sorry for my poor time management skills, my rudeness, and my inappropriate comments about Ruby. Now can I please have coffee, Your Majesty?” Her voice was whiny with a bit of a sarcastic tone to it. 

Regina’s lips curled into her infamous evil smile. She loved it when Emma cowered before her. “Fine dear I will make you coffee this time; however, if this keeps up there will not be a next time. And judging by the state I now see my hallway in, you will be paying for this in the bedroom later.” Regina laughed maliciously, while she poured Emma her coffee.

It should be noted that later Emma told Regina that the coffee was unusually bitter. She also learned that Regina meant it when she said she’d make her pay for her behavior.


End file.
